


inspire me

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Phil Lester, Fashion Designer Dan Howell, M/M, Phanfiction, Photographer Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel Howell;A renowned photographer and fashion designer, whose photos are published all over the online world and in magazines and books. His clothing is sold around the world and worn by many.Phillip Lester;A well known, up and coming artist who seeks inspiration from Dan's photos and clothing, especially the ones he posts on his blog.





	1. I

Dan grumbles as he wakes up, rolling over in his bed in an attempt to fall back asleep. His face was submerged in his blankets as he laid there, awake. He didn't feel like getting up today but he knew he had too. He lets out a groan as his tricolor shiba inu leaps up on his stomach.

"What do you want, Toshi?" He grumbles as pulled the covers off his face and looks up at the dog. He wags his little tail and barks excitedly.

Dan grabs his phone and looks at the time.

"Man, I slept in late." Dan gets up and grabs a shirt off the ground, pulling it on. Toshi hops of the bed and hops around, circling Dan's legs before dashing from the room. Dan follows groggily, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

He fills the dog's food and water bowls before making himself cereal and beginning to brew some coffee.

He is in a bit of a slump lately with his photos, not sure what to photograph. Mostly he has been looking for inspiration and taking his camera everywhere yet he just could not find it.

Maybe today he would get some inspiration. Taking another walk seemed like a good idea, maybe he'd take Toshi with him.

As he got ready and make himself look like he hadn't just woken up and decided to be apart of the outside world, he notices that Toshi had gone back to sleep.

"Looks like he's not in the mood for a walk." Dan chuckles a little as he heads out for a walk, not bringing his camera along this time. Maybe it is the fact that he was bringing his camera places that was stopping him from getting any sort of inspiration.

\- - -

Phil couldn't help but worry a little about the fact that his favorite photographer, Dan Howell hadn't uploaded anything new to his blog yet. Maybe he was in a slump. It seems as though Dan is never in the slump. Though Phil was unaware that sometimes Dan took more photos than needed in a given time, in case this happens. Yet he has already used up all the pre shot photos and has nothing else to upload.

Finding himself almost uninspired without Dan's photos to branch prompts off of, he decides to head to the botanical garden that he usually found himself at when he didn't have any inspiration. Which wasn't very often now that he had stumbled upon Dan's work.

He makes his way inside the large building that was almost entirely made of glass, allowing the rays of sunlight to shine down on the many plants inside.

Phil sits on the various benches, sketching the plants and filling multiple pages of his sketchbook with just plants. After some time, he finds himself sketching people with these plants and even animals. They turn from little messy sketches, to more extravagant ones. Ones that could be turned into beautiful digital drawings or watercolor paintings.

He hums all the while, enjoying the inspiration while he can.

\- - -

Dan finds himself travelling to a botanical garden. Plants were quiet relaxing, he has a few around his apartment, so he figures that being surrounded by them might calm him and all the green would inspire him.

He hopes at least.

He steps inside, looking around. The front room has plenty of plants already, he can hardly imagine what the actual garden part of the building looks like. 


	2. II

Dan walks through the doors into the largest room of the greenhouse. His jaw drops as he looks around himself, wishing that he had his camera right now.

 _Looks like I'll just have to come back tomorrow, that'll give me something to do._ He thinks to himself as he looks at the trees with vines looping around and across them. There are all sorts of ferns, bushes, and flowering plants.

Dan walks about quietly, wondering if there was a room with succulents and cacti. Those were by far his favorite plants. As he steps into the next room, his eyes fall on a black haired man who is sketching quite intensely. His fringe is falling into his eyes and he is slumped over his sketchpad.

The man looks up at Dan, his eyes are baby blue and intense. The color takes Dan by surprise but he smiles at him nonetheless. The man nods to him, looking a bit stunned and Dan isn't quite sure why.

\- - -

Phil stares in stunned silence at Dan. His source of inspiration was here. Daniel Howell lived near where he lived and he was casually strolling through a botanical garden.

Dan was wearing a dark trench coat with a scarf draped around his neck. He was wearing a gray jumper and black skinny jeans under the trench coat. His hair was curly which was unusual to see. As far as Phil knew, the photographer and fashion designer always straightened his hair.

He wants to talk to him and tell him what an inspiration he was to him but he couldn't get over the fact that Dan was even more incredibly attractive in person.

Phil bit at his lip as he watched Dan scrutinizing the plants around him. He itched to draw him and carefully began sketching his figure.

He couldn't help but get almost completely lost in the drawing as he worked, sketching the plants around Dan and creating a picture that was filled with pure serenity.

When he got home, this one was definitely going to be painted and inked. It was a while before he looked up and he realized that Dan was no longer within his sight anymore. He hummed in disappointment but continued on drawing nonetheless.

\- - -

Dan quite stop thinking about the black haired man bent over his sketchbook. His facial structure was so unique and beautiful, his eyes to bright and airy yet intense all the same. He was beautiful in every way, almost a black haired male Aphrodite.

Dan sighed at the fact that his was thinking so much about someone that he would likely never see again. It would probably go away after a while; all he wanted to focus on at the current moment was that his inspirations was slowly seeping back into him.

He couldn't wait to return to the garden with his camera and get so photographs of the beautiful plants and hopefully have some that he was proud of and could post.

When he returned home, he decided it was best to blog about the current happenings in his life and let the people know what was going on.

_Hello reader,_

_I bet you are wondering where I have been. Well the answer is simple, I have had no inspiration and therefore nothing to post. I'm even in a bit of a slump with designing. Yet I have gotten back some inspiration thanks to the botanical garden I stumbled up. You should really go, here's a link to the_ _website_ _._

_Well that's all I have, sorry this was short but I don't have much else to update you on. I should hopefully be posting more photos by the end of this week or the start of next._

_\- Dan_


End file.
